


The Debt is Forgiven

by WrongAnswersOnly (CallMeALiar)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeALiar/pseuds/WrongAnswersOnly
Summary: Princess Adete's planet has been ravaged by famine, war and debt. Her father has struck a deal with the King of Ullion XI, the richest of all the planetary systems and infamous for its lasciviousness, to forgive the debt.It's Adete's duty to save her planet and satisfy the King.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first smut fic so please be nice! I enjoyed writing it so I might write some more later

Adete tries not to look up as she walks into the throne room. It feels like it takes her an eternity to cross the red marble floor. The boisterous voices that were laughing and gossiping moments before, quietened to an anticipatory murmur when she entered the room. After all, it’s not every day the princess of Larina is sold off by her own father. 

The air is cold, but she can’t tell if the goose bumps raising on her skin is because of the thin clothes she’s wearing or from her fear. The flowy red fabric they’ve draped her in is richer than all the clothes she has at home. The weave is so light it’s almost translucent and the seams so fine and complicated she needed help getting into it. 

She stops when she reaches the carpet. It looks plush and soft, much more comfortable than the cold marble beneath her bare feet, but Adete can’t force herself to take the next step. 

Adete hears disappointed tsk from in front of her and she raises her eyes minutely. The black shoes standing in front of her are polished to mirror finish. The king’s advisor. In her dealings so far with him, she’s learnt he’s cruel, haughty and unwaveringly loyal.

“Step forward and present yourself,” He hisses under his breath. 

Adete still can’t move. She knows it’d be better if she did but she’s frozen to the floor.

The advisor roughly grabs her arm and drags her a few steps forward.

“Show some decorum or you’ll be sent back to your father,” his warm breath tickles her neck as he whispers into her ear. “And then what would your father do with all your planet’s debt? Fuck you himself?”

Adete doesn’t rise to the bait, but she rages behind her carefully schooled expression.

Finally, the advisor stops dragging her forward. She can see a carpeted dais in front of her, just one step up from the level she’s on but it’s a step she doesn’t want to take. 

Adete grits her teeth and raises her eyes.

A throne sits on the dais, golden with iridescent mother of pearl inlay, the design flowing in romantic shapes that contrast with the heavy black clothes of the occupant. Two gold dragons embroidered on the chest of his doublet are the only embellishments on his attire. A gold signet ring glints on his finger as he gestures for her to kneel.

Adete meets his eyes in defiance. 

His eyes are grey, not cruel like she expected but matter of fact. Like this is a normal business interaction. His hair is dark brown, but the ends are sun lightened like he spends a lot of time outdoors. It’s slicked back in the fashionable style with a red ribbon securing it at the base of his neck.

He tilts his head, considering her. Her skin tingles at the examination. 

“Well you’re not the obedient little princess we were sold. Maybe I can exchange you for a more pleasant model.”

Tittering laughter echoes around the room as the court realises that the king has made a joke.  
He lazily raises a hand and the crowd silences immediately.

“So pet are we going to get what we were promised?”

She doesn’t move. She knows what’s expected of her, but the thought makes her want to throw up. He gestures again. 

A hand on the back of her neck pushes her down forcefully. It’s so quick Adete loses her footing and drops to the floor. One of her knees hits the edge of the dais and the pain makes her hiss. 

The advisor keeps his hand on her neck, keeping her head in a bowed position as she collects herself into a kneel.

“Thank you, Galeran. But make sure you don’t hurt her too badly.” 

The crowd giggles again. Adete feels her cheeks warm in shame. 

“Now dear, why don’t we have some manners from you?” His voice is deep almost pleasant, it’s making this experience worse. She was prepared for raging warlord. Not a cultured ruler. “Let’s start with a thank you for inviting you to such a lovely ball?”

The hand on her neck tightens to warn her to behave. It’s not like she has much choice anyway.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” her voice coming out stronger than she expected it to, maybe she can get through this. “For the beautiful ball you’ve invited me to.”

“There, that wasn’t so hard. Come and kneel on the dais with me,” he waves casually to the carpet right in front of him. 

Adete takes a deep breath and pushes herself up to stand but the hand on her neck stops her before she can rise.

“I don’t think you need to stand to get there, do you?” The advisor behind her sneers. 

She stops trying to rise and instead leans forward so she’s on her hands and knees. Crawling to the centre of the dais is the most humiliating thing she’s ever done. Advisor Galeran doesn’t follow, leaving her in full view of the crowd as she slowly makes her way towards the king. The dress they’ve put her in is so sheer her whole buttocks must be on view only the tiny thong covering her. And sure enough, someone in the crowd whistles appreciatively. 

The king, now looking down her, laughs quietly. “Yes, she’s quite a prize, isn’t she?”

Adete stops just in front of the throne. With no better idea she sits back so she’s kneeling again.

“Good girl.”

It makes her skin crawl. 

He’s looking at her differently now, less impassively. His eyes rake down her body and she wants nothing more than to curl into a ball. He leans back, hands resting on the arms of his throne and legs spreading. 

“Closer now.”

Adete wants to pretend she doesn’t know what he means but the dangerous glint in his eye is starting to scare her. She shuffles forwards so she’s in between his legs. 

“I’m sure you know what to do. Or is the sweet princess a virgin?”

Adete glares at the dragons that glint on his doublet. 

Rough fingers under her chin tilt her head up to meet his eyes. “I’m assuming that’s a no.”

The crowd laughs, cruelly. The sound bounces off the marble room making it seem louder.

“Well you better start or we’ll be here all night.”

Adete feels her eyes tear up but his smirk only widens. She raises her hands, palms moving to rest on his thighs, just above the knee. Slowly she runs her hands further up his thighs.

“That’s it. You’re getting the hang of this now.”

She reaches the top of his thighs, unsure where to go so she brushes her hand over his crotch and feels his semi-hard dick twitch underneath her hand. It feels bigger than she’s seen before, not that she’s seen that many, and another spike of fear causes her to suck in a breath.

“Bigger than the stable boys you tumble around the hay with?” He leans back again, leering down at her. 

She scowls in response but just grasps his cock through his pants, applying light pressure as she moves up to his fly. His breath hitches at the contact. 

Adete reaches his fly and unbuttons it slowly. The small gold buttons slip easily through the buttonholes and faster than she’d like she can pull his cock free. It’s definitely bigger than she’s seen before, thick and veiny, and rapidly hardening as she strokes her hand up. He hums appreciatively. She’s not sure what to do next so she continues to stroke until his cock is fully hard and standing very erect. She rubs her palm over the head and feels him twitch in her hand. 

“As much as I’m enjoying this,” he says as leans forward and pulls her head towards his crotch. It’s a short sharp movement, her head jerks forward stopping before she can headbutt him. She takes a deep breath and opens her mouth. 

Adete licks up his length and pauses to lick the slit at the top. He jerks forward at the sensation. She feels a small sense of satisfaction. It’s not like she’s never done this before, just in different situations. 

She takes him in her mouth, dipping her head to take as much of him as she can. She bobs, building up a rhythm that has him groaning. His hand returns to the back of her head but he just holds it there rather that force her down. She sucks her cheeks and tries to imagine she’s with Asher and not the King of Ullion XI.

Maybe she’s met Asher in the library late at night when no one in the castle is awake. They’re surrounded by the smells of old books and varnished wood; he groans above her as she tries to take him further in her mouth. His long, pianist’s fingers curling in her h–

The king yanks her head forward, slamming her back into reality as he tries to pull her further down on his cock. Her eyes water but she knows better than to pull away. She tries to relax her throat and take as much as he can. He thrusts roughly up into her mouth and she gags, trying to pull back but the hand at the back of her head stops her. His cock is making it hard to breath and she tries to take little breaths in through her nose to fight the panic she’s starting to feel. He pulls her forward again and holds her down as far as she can go for a long moment before releasing her. 

Sucking in deep breaths, Adete falls back and coughs violently. There’s drool on her chin and tears streaming out of her eyes but she’s concentrating too hard on just breathing to care. 

She looks away from the throne and towards the crowd to her left. It’s a blur of faces, she can only pick out the advisor, his black robes standing out amongst the rainbow of the court. His hand rubs the erection she can see in his pants. When he notices her looking he licks his lips. She turns away in disgust.

“Why don’t we move this along?” The king says beckoning her forward. “Come and sit on the throne with me.” 

Her knees almost give up on her when she tries to stand but she manages to rise and take a step forward. The king brushes a hand up her side, the thin fabric doing nothing to stop her feeling the warmth of his palm. She shivers unintentionally.

“You seem cold. No wonder, you’re hardly wearing anything.” His hands brush over her breast and over her hard nipple. “I’m sure we can find an activity to warm you up.”

The laughter from the court has a darker, more anticipatory note.

He pinches her nipple roughly causing Adete to cry out. 

“Sensitive. Good to know.” His other hand skims around her waist and dips to her backside, squeezing. He growls low in his throat. His other hand moves to join and he squeezes again. He uses the hands on her buttocks to pull her forward so she has no choice but to climb into his lap. 

She lowers herself slowly, only the thin thong between her and his hard cock. He grinds up, his precum and her spit wetting the lacy material. His hands are still on her arse and he encourages her to grind down. She rolls her hips and he groans, head tipping back. She brings her hands up to rest on the back of the throne, anchoring herself with the cool metal. 

As she continues to move in his lap, the king runs his hands up her back, pulling her forward until he can mouth at the thin fabric covering her breasts. He blows on the wet fabric causing her nipples to harden even more, it’s almost a pleasant sensation. Almost. His teeth close over one nipple as he pinches the other, but he quickly gets frustrated by the material covering her.

He reaches a hand behind him and pulls out a wicked looking dagger the size of his palm and made of coppery gold metal. Adete tries to shrink back but the hand on her back is strong and unwavering. He chuckles and cuts up the front of the dress, the knife shearing a clean line like a hot knife through butter. The king returns the knife to its hiding place behind him and rips the hole even bigger, exposing Adete’s breasts completely.

His mouth returns to her nipple and the hand on her back drifts down to her arse again. Without waiting for his guidance Adete returns to grinding in his lap. 

He looks up at her and smiles. “She’s learning.”

The hand at her backside continues underneath, moving the tiny string of fabric aside and caressing her. He moves past her pucker and she mentally breathes a sigh of relief but as he continues she realises how wet she’s become at the same time he does. She wants to wipe the smirk off his face with her fists but can only flush with embarrassment. 

“Our little princess is enjoying this,” he pronounces to the crowd. “Who knew that little province planet would produce such a whore.”

The crowd laughs but she’s sure she can hear someone moaning this time. She looks to her right and sees two courtiers kissing passionately with others reaching hands down their breeches to stroke themselves.

Adete looks away quickly.

The king brushes against her wetness and she can’t stop her hips jerking at the sensation. She grinds down again and muffles a whine. Now that she can feel her body reacting, she can’t seem to stop herself.

He slicks his fingers through her folds and she can feel him spreading her open so the people behind her can see but her concern is slowly melting away from her. He brushes a finger over her clit and she moans out loud, dropping her head onto his shoulder and hands dropping to his shoulders. His skin is hot and a little sweaty, but she hardly notices. His free hand travels up to her hair, stroking it gently before grabbing a fistful of hair and tugging it back. He kisses her exposed neck, sucking marks into her skin. She gasps when his teeth graze against her delicate throat. 

His fingers are circling her opening and she can hear how wet she is, the sound seems to echo around the throne room, but it might just be courtiers finding their own pleasure. She’s distracted by a thick finger entering her so that when he kisses her, she can only groan into his mouth. His lips are soft and warm, and she’s so far gone that she just opens her mouth into the kiss. He kisses her forcefully and thrusts another finger into her, the stretch causing her to whimper against his lips. 

He works up a rhythm with his fingers, grinding up at the same time so his cock rubs against her clit, the lacy fabric building delicious friction. She’s panting against his mouth, losing all control as she rolls back into his hand to increase the sensation of his dick against her. He runs his other hand down her neck to her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers. He stops fingering her for a moment to take the front of her dress and aggressively rip the tear even bigger, so the dress hangs around her like a jacket. 

“I shouldn’t have held off from this deal for so long,” he moans looking at her, exposed except for the tiny thong.

His hand trails down her chest and stomach to slip into the thong and cup her from the front. But he doesn’t enter her again. He just strokes lightly through her wet folds. She whines in frustration. 

“P-please,” she whispers. 

“Please what?” He’s breathless but smiling smugly. 

She hates it, it’s mortifying but she’s so keyed up she can’t do anything else.

“I need your fingers again. Please put them in me.”

He kisses her neck and whispers, “Well since you asked so nicely.”

He plunges his fingers back inside her and she cries out loudly, grinding down to try and get them as deep as possible. He presses up as far as he can and curls them in her as he thrusts. His thumb finds her clit and her body shudders. Her eyes roll back as pleasure rushes through her. She doesn’t care that the whole court can see, she just wants more.   
She’s breathing heavily when she comes down, her pussy twitching around his fingers. He’s still working his fingers inside her but he’s stopped touching her clit. 

“I definitely need to fuck you now.”

He pulls his fingers out of her with a wet pop and moves her thong to the side. He lines himself up and presses his hips upwards, slowly but not for her benefit. His cock is much bigger than his fingers so the stretch burns even though she’s dripping wet. He groans when he’s fully inside her, gripping her hips roughly. He pulls almost completely out then thrusts back in, fucking up into her with an aggressive speed. 

She’s clinging onto his neck as he fucks up into her, he’s hitting a spot inside her that has her seeing stars. She can’t do anything but moan and try to hang on. She lays her head against his neck and licks experimentally. He’s salty from sweat which she somehow finds irresistible at this moment. She bites, not hard but enough to leave a mark. His hips jerk mid thrust and he growls, so she does it again. He grips her arse and grinds so roughly Adete is sure she’ll have bruises on her hips. 

His thrusts become more erratic and she can feel herself building in response. She reaches down to feel the point where he’s entering her and she gasps. She rubs her clit to chase the intensifying feeling inside her. She moans, clenching around him in her second climax and he drives into her once, twice, three more times, then she feels hot liquid gushing into her. He stays shuddering inside her for a long moment before sitting back into his throne, his cock slipping out of her. She settles back into his lap, too bone dead to think better of it. 

She’s panting and sweaty, her head resting against the King’s chest. The scratchy embroidery is starting to bother her when she realises the noises haven’t completely stopped and she notices they’re coming from the court around her. She sits up and looks around her. Almost the entire crowd has dissolved into an orgy so heated it’s hard to tell where one couple begins and another ends. 

“They’ll be at it for a while,” the King says placidly. 

She looks down, shame beginning to fill her.

“Don’t turn back into a simpering princess now,” he rolls his eyes. “You have to admit it was fun.”

Adete starts breathing heavily, panicking at how sweaty, sticky she was beginning to feel. 

The King sighs and pushes her off his lap gently into a standing position. Galeran appears beside her with a robe and wraps her in it. He starts to lead her out of the room. 

“Galeran,” the King calls. 

The advisor looks back.

“Straight to the bath. Nothing for you today.”

The advisor barely reacts except for a slight tightening of his reserved expression and he nods, leading Adete out of the throne room. The sounds cut off as soon as the large doors close behind her and in the silence she starts shaking. 

The advisor tsks and wraps the robe more tightly around her.

“You’re lucky, he quite enjoyed you. He might keep you around for a while.”

Adete shudders but she’s not sure if it’s disgust or anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

Adete is awake but she doesn’t want to open her eyes yet. The bed she sleeps on is soft and comfortable. The covers draped over her are richly woven from red silk and are warmer than she thought possible which is lucky because the room is chilly now the fire has died down. Imagine being so rich you can burn actual wood and not use an electron heater? The room smells of rich charcoal instead of burnt metal and she sinks further into the covers, wanting to stay in this dream life before her reality wakes her up properly.

A chime sounds in the room and the doors open.

“Princess, I’ve come to ask what you desire for your breakfast meal?”

Adete opens her eyes. The ceiling is made up of gold edged tiles and they form a sort of optical illusion that makes them swim before her eyes. She looks to the door. The woman is still bowing, her rust orange robes hanging to the floor embroidered with the traditional floral designs of Ullion XI. 

“What is there for breakfast?”

“Anything, princess.”

“Oh. Well, congee with chicken and ginger if that’s possible?”

“Of course.”

The woman bows even lower and backs out of the room, doors closing gently once she’s left.

She’s alone again in the large room. The tiled floor is cold under her feet when she draws herself out of the bed, already disappointed that she needs to leave it. A thick silk robe hangs next to the bed, quilted and extremely warm when she puts it on. The large windows overlook a courtyard filled with water features and frost covered grass and let bright morning light into the room. She pads to the washroom. The red marble that is abundant throughout the palace is all over this room, floor to ceiling, and the deep tub is covered with tiny glass tiles that glitter in the light. She startles when she sees her reflection in the mirror.

She looks healthier and more vibrant than she expected. Her hair hangs around her shoulders, brushed by a maid last night until shimmering, and the bags that lived under her eyes have faded slightly. There are bruises on her neck and down past the collar of her robe. She opens the robe and can see them continue down her chest. Her nipples look dark, turned purple with burst blood vessels. There are handprints on her hips and it hurts to walk slightly but she’s not feeling as sore as she thought she would. 

She strips off the robe fully and sets the bath to fill. Water quickly pours out of the multiple spouts and the bath fills so quickly she barely has time to be cold. She chooses a jar of bath salts from the many that sit around the bath and the room fills with lavender scented steam. She sinks into the bath.

She closes her eyes and tries to sort through the conflicting thoughts running through her head. She didn’t expect this at all when she was imagining it on the long journey here. She remembers staring out at the stars, unable to sleep because of nightmares of a gruesome, cruel warlord attacking her as soon as she arrived. 

Not that he wasn’t cruel, he was, but she didn’t expect him to be so cultured. Ullion XI has the reputation of brutal expansion, it has conquered and pillaged the solar system around them, quickly becoming the biggest planetary system in the region. 

But he’s cultured and stylish as well. The palace is designed to display the wealth of Ullion XI and impress all that visit. The King’s manner was calm and confident, in a different situation she would have found it reassuring. Well, she did also feel reassured by it last night. 

Thinking back on it now she can’t believe how she acted in the throne room. It was surreal and depraved and she…actually enjoyed it. He was rough, not like Asher who treated her like a porcelain doll, he seemed to know how to get a reaction from her and actually wanted to make her writhe. And when she figured out how to make him moan, it felt like a triumph.

Her hands glide over the bruises on her hips, feeling the slight tenderness even if she can’t see the marks under the water. The memory of his hands on her makes her flush, how his fingers felt in her hair, on her breasts, inside her. Her hand moves lower to her thigh then dipping between her legs. She brushes a finger against her clit and her breath catches. She closes her eyes and runs her fingers through her folds, the soreness from last night only making the sensation stronger. Her hips twitch when she pushes a finger inside. It’s nothing like the feeling of the king’s fingers and so different from the stretch of his cock. She can’t keep in the moan that bubbles out of her at the memory. She pinches her nipple with her other hand, twisting slightly to feel the throb of pain that matches the jolt of pleasure. She adds another finger inside her and rubs her clit with her thumb. She’s so lost in the sensation she almost doesn’t hear the exterior doors opening. 

“Princess?” The maid calls from the bedroom.

Adete feels frustrated and embarrassed at the same time. “In here! I’m just in the bath.”  
“Yes, Miss. I’ve left the congee on your table. I will send the dressing maids shortly to assist you.”  
The door clicks shut as she leaves. Adete sighs but draws herself out of the tub, mentally preparing to see the King again.

*****

Once she’s dressed and the maids have bowed their way out of the room, she’s greeted by the King’s advisor who leads her out of the room. Instead of going back to the throne room to see the King like she expected, Adete is treated to a tour of the palace by Galeran. 

She can feel that Galeran doesn’t like her, he radiates disapproval, but she’s not sure exactly why. She’s sure it has something to do with what the King said to him as they were leaving but she has no idea what it meant. 

She’s glad the dress they gave her isn’t made of the thin material she wore last night. It would be far too cold but she’s mostly happy not to feel exposed. When they go outside to visit the gardens, she’s given a fur-lined cloak which she’s thankful for as she isn’t acclimatised to the cold weather of Ullion XI.

Galeran shows her the rows of crimson leafed trees that line the promenades called Cortaderia. She recognises them from the guard uniforms and he tells her they’re the planet’s emblem prized because they’re naturally warmer than the cold air and repel frost and snow, representing the warm-hearted nature the Ullion people.

Adete rolls her eyes slightly at that. If that’s how they see themselves while they’re busy pillaging and attacking everyone around them, she can’t imagine what their opinions of themselves would be when they’re at peace. Something godlike maybe. 

After a surprisingly pleasant walk, Galeran leads her back towards her rooms. He takes her through the portrait hallway and she slows, distracted by the beautiful artistry that they display. Portraits of all the past monarchs and their families decked out in all their finery reach almost to the ceiling. Their jewellery is gilded with gold leaf that glimmers in the dim hall. 

The advisor behind her clears his throat from his deep bow next to her. Only then does she realise that the person that has come to stand next to her is the King. She tries to recover and step backwards into a deep bow but ends up tripping on the heavy cloak and almost landing on the ground.

The King catches her before she hits the ground. His arms are stronger than she’d expect from a ruler, like he spends a lot of time training alongside his guards. 

“If you want to be on your knees again, you only have to ask,” He says quietly, smirking down at her.

She frowns at him and extricates herself from his grasp, ignoring the part of her that wants to lean in. He lets her take a step back, leaving a proper distance between them. She bows low and he bows slightly back to her, acknowledging her position as a visiting royal. 

“Did you sleep well princess?”

Well two can play this game of decorum. “Yes, thank you. Your Majesty is very generous with his guests.”

The King seems amused but nods. “Well, then I hope you will do me the honour of joining me for a private dinner.”

“I would be honoured,” she replies, but almost immediately a pool of worry forms in the pit of her stomach. She wishes she could refuse. 

He takes her hand suddenly and kisses the back. She’s so surprised she doesn’t do anything when he doesn’t let go, instead he turns her hand over and kisses her palm lingeringly. Adete squashes down reaction her body wants to make, either lean in or run away she can’t tell, and tries to stand still instead. He looks up from her palm, grey eyes glinting dangerously and her lips part at the hungry expression on his face. 

He lets go of her and pulls away, she only just stops herself from leaning after him. 

“I look forward to seeing you tonight,” he says walking away. “Make sure you bring your appetite.”

Adete stays where she is until he rounds a corner and out of sight before letting out a breath. She looks up at Galeran who is looking at her with a displeased expression, though she’s not sure what she’s done wrong. 

She turns and walks back towards her rooms, determined to ignore the advisor.


	3. Chapter 3

Her heart hammers in her chest as she approaches the King’s dining room. She follows a guard rather than the advisor tonight and she’s not sure why seeing as he’s been dealing with her the entire time she’s been here. 

They’ve dressed her in another barely there dress in a pale cream but with added an over dress in embroidered silk. The over dress is mostly a bodice and open skirt, so the front of her dress is still merely a thin layer of cotton, her only modesty is another lacy thong. Her hair is free and shining from a hair oil they’ve brushed through it. 

When she reaches the doors, her guard opens it for her, bowing as she enters. The room beyond is warm and lit with only candles and a fire blazing in the fireplace, leaving it dim and intimate. There’s a long table to one side and two armchairs facing the fire. It’s so dim she almost doesn’t see him until he stands from one of the armchairs as she enters. He’s replaced his typical heavily structured black doublet with a loose fit linen shirt. It’s still black but the neckline is a deep v that shows more skin than she’s seen before. His hair is loose and he seems more relaxed than she’s seen him before. This change somehow puts her more on edge than before, she knows how to deal with the King but not this man standing in front of her.

Adete drops into a deep bow as the door closes behind her. As it clicks shut and the noise from outside fades away, she realises she can hear soft music coming from a speaker in the room.

“Princess, I’m glad you could join me,” He gestures to the chair opposite him and she crosses to sit down. 

When she sits, he gestures and a servant materialises, offering her a glass of wine. She didn’t see him before, though she realises he was probably next to the door, and she jumps when he appears suddenly next to her arm. The King chuckles at her skittishness so she raises an eyebrow at him over her wine glass.

“So did you enjoy your tour this morning?”

Taking a long sip of wine before answering, she says, “I did, your palace is very lovely Your Majesty.”

He nods in thanks. “Have you been well taken care of?”

“Very much so. The staff have been exceedingly attentive,” She reassured. “Although your advisor seems to have taken exception to me. I don’t think he enjoys playing tour guide.”

The King frowns. “Has he been rude to you?”

Adete swirls the wine. This could be an opportunity to get the unpleasant man away from her but she’s not sure what the repercussions would be. “No, not at all. I think I might have done something to upset him.”

He relaxes. “I think I did something to upset him. Upset the status quo. This isn’t how this normally works,” he says wryly.

Before she can ask how it normally works, a light chime rings out. 

“That’s our food. Shall we move to the table?”

She nods and lets him lead her by the arm. His hand is warm against her elbow and she can’t help but be reminded of his touch elsewhere. He tucks her chair in underneath before sitting down the other end of the table. The table isn’t expansive but they’re sitting far enough away to be proper and comfortable. 

Servants appear from an unseen door and place plates in front of them. Adete looks down at the meal placed in front of her. 

“I assume you eat meat seeing as you ate it for breakfast,” The King says mildly.

“Do you monitor every meal I eat?”

“Only to make sure what that you will eat what I serve you.”

The meal does look delicious, a meat filled pastry drizzled with a rich looking gravy and surrounded by unfamiliar green vegetables.

“Please, enjoy.”

*****

The plates are whisked away when they finish dessert, a gravity defying parfait with fresh fruits she doesn’t know the names of. The conversation was surprisingly pleasant, The King knew more about her planet than she expected and was well read enough to discuss popular authors. The wine had been plentiful but she made sure to stop after her second glass. She’s not sure how many he drank but his eyes maintain their clear spark. 

She’s thanking the servants when he stands up and moves towards her end of the table. Her heart beats faster with both apprehension and anticipation. He offers his hand and she takes it, rising as she is indicated to. 

“Are you satisfied?”

She nods, her brain not offering any words.

“Good,” he says brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. 

He strokes the side of her face leaving a trail of warmth along her cheek. 

“I’ve been thinking about last night. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it.” 

He leans forwards and places a kiss on her neck. She lifts her head to grant him more access and closes her eyes. She’s not sure she’s doing it because she wants to or because she has to. She tries to convince herself it’s the latter.

“Have you thought about it?”

She nods and then gasps as he grazes his teeth along the bruises still littering her neck. He pulls back and she huffs in disappointment. She opens her eyes when he doesn’t do anything else.

“What did you think about?” He asks, eyes bright under hooded eyes.

She swallows, trying to find a way to respond but maintain her dignity. “Your hands…”

His hands find her waist, running up her side. “Anything about them?”

“In my hair…”

He follows her directions, hands sliding into her hair. He pulls slightly and she tips her head back. His mouth returns to her neck, biting then licking over the old marks. She sighs, lips slackening and eyes fluttering closed. His hands travel down her back, pulling her closer to his body and she submits. With her eyes shut she feels every brush of his hands as the move across her ribcage to the front of her bodice. He caresses her breasts, flattened slightly by the boned bodice, pushing her cleavage up so she overflows from her dress. His thumb brushes the exposed skin above her dress and she can feel the vibrations of his moan. 

He lifts his lips from her throat and gazes at her for a long moment. Adete pants, unable to do or say anything, transfixed by his stare. 

“Did you remember my hands anywhere else?”

Adete can’t bring herself to tell him, how she thought of him pinching her nipples in the bathtub, so she brings her hands to cover his. She pants when he squeezes and he smirks. Without warning he’s kissing her, it’s forceful and insistent, but she opens her mouth to him with a moan. He moves to grip her waist and pushes her back against the table so roughly she has to plant her hands behind her.

He kisses her deeply and she’s so lost in it she doesn’t notice the knife that appears in his hand. Quickly and efficiently he cuts the lacing on the front of her bodice and she spills out of the outer dress.

“You really like ruining the expensive dresses I’m put in, don’t you?”

He gropes her through the now gaping front of her dress, just the thin layer of her cotton dress between them. 

“It’s just faster this way,” he murmurs and presses his lips to the top of her breast. 

She leans into his lips as the find their way to her nipple, sucking and biting until it’s firm. She really wishes she wasn’t enjoying this as much as she is but she also doesn’t know how to get out of it gracefully. And she’s not sure she wants to.

The king pushes the outer dress off her shoulders and she lets it fall off her arms in a pile on the floor. The room is warm this time so she’s cold in only the thin dress but she still shivers when his warm hands caress along her midsection and down to her hips. His mouth returns to hers and he leans in pressing himself against her body. She can feel the firm muscles of his chest as well as the solid line of his cock against her hip. His hips grind against her minutely on instinct. 

Feeling bold, Adete wraps her arms around him and runs her blunt nails down his back. His breath hitches and his hips jerk. So, she does it again.

He pulls back from the kiss. “I-I need you on your knees. Now.”

She’s dazed from lack of oxygen and maybe something more but manages a nod and lowers to the ground. She’s grateful for the dress under her knees instead of bare tiles. 

Adete puts her hands against his hips, just at the top of his pants, she skims her hands over the fabric heading towards his crotch. She looks up at him. He’s staring down at her, pupils blown wide and lips parted slightly. His expression makes her feel beautiful and even powerful. She wonders what else she could do to him.   
She smooths her hand lightly over the tent in his pants and begins unbuttoning his fly. His cock pops free, just as big as she remembered. She licks up it, twirling a teasing tongue around the tip beginning to taste precum at the tip. She swallows him down, trying to loosen her throat and take him further than she did last night. His moan makes her throb and she shifts, feeling herself getting wet. 

She sucks him as fast and deep as she can but it seems like it’s not enough for him, he grabs her hair and encourages her to take more of him in her throat. She can only get so far and begins to splutter so the King switches to thrusting slightly into her mouth. She gags trying to pull out of his grip.

“Please I can’t…”

He caresses her head. “Don’t worry just open your mouth and breath.”

He goes to line his cock back up but Adete turns away.

“I don’t want–”

The dangerous glint in his eyes return and the hand in her hair tightens painfully.

“I seem to remember purchasing you for an ungodly amount of money so I could do whatever I want. You’re a good fuck but don’t forget why you’re here.”

Tears prickling her eyes, Adete nods. 

“So open your mouth and look at me so I can see those beautiful eyes while I fuck your throat.”

She opens her mouth.

“Good,” he says sliding his cock in until she gags. She keeps her mouth open and tries to stop herself throwing up. 

He builds up a quick rhythm hitting the back of her throat with every thrust. She can feel drool dripping down her chin and tears streaming down her face but she can’t concentrate on anything other than breathing. He grunts above her with every thrust but her eyes are so blurry with tears, she can’t see his expression. His thrusts get rougher and more frantic and Adete knows what’s about to happen. He plunges in once more and his hot seed hits the back of her throat. She chokes and splutters but he doesn’t pull out until he’s completely spent down her throat.

With a hand in her hair the King keeps her head tipped up when he pulls out of her mouth. 

“Swallow.”

Adete wants to gag but swallows, the thick seed leaving a salty aftertaste in her mouth.

“Open.”

She dutifully opens her mouth to prove to him she’s swallowed everything. He strokes a thumb over her bottom lip.

“What a well-behaved princess.”

The shame she feels at the teasing is only magnified by the twinge of heat she feels because of it. 

He smirks and straightens, not indicating she should rise so she stays where she is. He buttons up his pants and gestures for a servant. The wine server from before appears again with two glasses of an amber liquid. 

“Will you join me by the fire for a drink?”

She takes his hand and stands. On the walk over to the chairs she can feel the wetness between her legs and how shaky she feels. Adete feels a sort of whiplash at how different he can become in such a short time. She never knows where she stands, if he’s going to laugh at something she does or be enraged by it. 

The King watches her intently. “Do you like it?”

The liquor is strong but sweet, similar to honey wine they have at home but with a spicy taste. She nods taking small sips to keep her head, especially since she was so oxygen deprived a minute ago.

“And did you enjoy…” he smirks. “That?”

She’s not sure how to answer. The wetness between her thighs says she did but that might just be how lightheaded she still is. “I don’t know,” she says.

He narrows his eyes. “You don’t know? I’m sure you were moaning not minutes ago.”

Adete looks away, not wanting to snap back at him about how she didn’t enjoy him shoving his cock down her throat until she choked. 

“Why don’t we see?” He stands, placing his drink on the mantle piece and stalking towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone reading I hope you're enjoying it, I think I have an idea of where it might be going but idk how long it'll take to get there haha


	4. Chapter 4

He towers over her and she’s too nervous to stand. The glass is lifted from her hand and placed next to his on the mantle. He returns to her and leans down to her so his face is directly in front of her. With his hands on her knees he parts her legs. She can feel herself flushing and the wolfish smile on his face shows he know why. Hands stroke up her legs, pushing the thin fabric of her dress and hiking it up so her knees are bare. She tries to concentrate on something other than the wetness between her thighs. His hands continue to push the fabric up so it’s up around her hips. She knows the thong is drenched because his smile becomes darker and more lustful when it’s finally revealed.

“So you did enjoy it,” He says brushing a finger against the soaked fabric. Her hips lift as his fingers glide along the wet fabric. 

He continues stroking the outside of her thong and Adete can feel her blush deepen down her neck and onto her chest. 

“See? Nothing to get upset about.”

Annoyance flashes in her chest. 

And stubbornness.

Adete forces herself still. The King continues but Adete doesn’t react, tensing her core to stop her hips involuntarily moving. He glances up at her, aware that something’s changed but she doesn’t give anything away in her expression. He frowns slightly and moves her thong aside to feel the wetness underneath. Her hips jolt but she clamps down on the reaction. He resumes stroking her, paying special attention to her clit to try and get a response from her. The sensation is dizzying, he was definitely paying attention to what she likes and she has to struggle not to moan but she’s determined to regain at least some of her agency.

He continues for a few long moments before straightening up and taking a step back. 

“I’m confused. I can tell you’re enjoying it, why are you holding back?”

Adete squares her shoulders before looking up, building up her courage. “If you would like to treat me like an object to use, that is how I will behave. I’m aware how much you p-paid for me so I will be a well-behaved object.”

The King blinks down at her. He opens his mouth but doesn’t say anything. She can see the thoughts turning in his head and isn’t sure if this is the end for her.

It was foolish, sure, but better be dead or abandoned than a cruel plaything to be abused. But now she’s having second thoughts.

But instead of striking her or worse he starts laughing, his shoulders shaking and a booming laugh filling the room. After a little while the laugh peters and he stands looking at her with a relaxed smirk.

“Well, I didn’t expect that from a simpering outer system princess.”

Adete’s still frozen, not sure if this reaction is good or bad. So, she waits. 

The King goes to the mantel and retrieves both glasses, holding hers out and waiting patiently until she bewilderedly takes it. He returns to the fire, looking into the flames.

“Normally, I wouldn’t accept this kind of behaviour,” He says, more to the fire than to her. “Normally, I wouldn’t have kept you around.”

He looks up at her gasp and sees her shocked, nervous expression and he laughs softly.

“I can’t imagine what awful situation you’ve concocted in your head. Don’t worry. I would merely have married you off to some minor lord to appease some dispute or move some players around. Political nonsense but necessary.” He suddenly looks tired and lonelier. “But, you’re more fun than most of those boring, backward princesses I’ve bought before. And much more interesting than all the simpering court ladies.”

He looks at her again, tilting his head as if to try and solve a riddle. 

“If I’m understanding correctly, you’re going to continue to do this…paralysed…thing if I don’t do what you like?”

Adete considers this and takes a sip from her glass. “I’m simply asking for the option to refuse certain things. Not always and not everything. But when I want to.”

He nods, obviously thinking. And all she can do is wait.

“Alright Princess. I’ve enjoyed these last couple of days and I can’t say anyone’s told me no in a while so I’m intrigued. I agree to accept any refusal you give me.” 

Adete sits straighter, surprised at his acceptance.

“Would you like to continue?”

She nods. He seems to relax a little. She’s surprised how glad she is that he said yes. Both because of her continued survival and because she was actually enjoying the night before the choking. 

She’s feeling bold, she stands and walks over to where he stands next to the fire. It’s a lot warmer than she expected but the heat on her cheeks is not because of the flames. 

His expression is more open than she’s seen it, hopeful and intrigued. She places her glass on the mantel, using the moment to build her confidence and feeling his eyes track her movements. She brings her hand up to his cheek, brushing her thumb over the light stubble on his jaw. She runs her hand down his neck to the open v of his shirt, eyes flicking up to his face. His eyes are soft but heated in a way that reminds her of the wetness between her legs. 

She thinks she wants to kiss him but doesn’t know how to ask. Instead she takes a fist of his shirt and pulls him forward to encourage him to dip his head to her level. His lip quirks but quickly understands what her plan is and captures her lips. He deepens the kiss almost immediately, bringing his hand to her waist to draw her closer.

She sighs into his lips, indulging in being able to react once again. Adete gets lost in the kiss, her head spinning and knees weakening. She’s enjoying the slow, easy pace and the King seems to enjoy a moment without any struggle for control. 

But just as she’s deciding whether to take the situation further, a sharp knock sounds from outside the door. The King breaks off the kiss and sighs, kiss-softened eyes lingering on hers before hardening into the mask of a powerful ruler. He gestures her to sit back on her chair and arranges himself into the image of an indifferent monarch. 

Adete just has time to arrange herself modestly on the chair when he booms, “Enter.”

The doors swing open and Galeran sweeps into the room, flanked by two royal guards in their full livery. The advisor sweeps his eyes over her, trying to sit inconspicuously in her chair, and seems to take interest in how distant she is from the King. She’s not sure what he’s taken from this but he looks smug. It might just be his everyday look. 

When he reaches edge of the seating area, he bows low, the guards next to him following suit. The King looks bored by this whole affair but Adete thinks she can see a troubled tightness in his brow. 

“Yes Galeran? What is so important that you disturb my evening?”

Galeran looks between the King and her, raising a questioning eyebrow.

The King waves him off. “You don’t have to worry, just tell me.”

The advisor bobs his head but doesn’t look pleased by this development. “Your Majesty, the Ebrov Principality has again over-reached its borders and has forcefully taken Lorth 46.”

Adete starts, Lorth 46 is only two planet jumps from her home and until very recently was controlled by the King. She’s not certain how the politics have developed but prior to her departure her father had serious talks with Ebrov’s Ruler. She’s sure her father was warning him off doing something.

The King’s eyes snap to her as if sensing her thoughts and conflictions. He looks back at Galeran and nods. He straightens and the guards snap to attention. 

“Princess, I have some business to attend to. Please excuse me.” 

She should stand up but she’d rather not display how thin the dress is. Instead she bows her head as respectfully as she can, aiming for gentle acceptance and trying to avoid looking too impolite. Galeran’s not impressed, she can tell by his pursed lips but the King doesn’t force her to stand. 

Instead he moves to her and takes her hand, kissing it lightly. “I’ll have Paule to escort you back to your room.”

The guard in question bows at this order. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Princess,” He looks at her for a long moment, regret playing over his features but she’s not sure what for, then straightens and leads Galeran and the other guard out of the room.

Adete is left with Paule. She recognises him as the guard who brought her here tonight. He remained standing to attention as the king left, eyes forward and back straight, and continues to wait expressionlessly. She studies him for a moment, he doesn’t look like a typical Ullion, his features are narrower and cheekbones higher than most with an olive complexion. His expression is bland and professional so she can’t get an idea of what kind of man he is. 

Trying to maintain her dignity, Adete stands and crosses to where her outer dress lays on the floor. The laces on it are decimated so she tries to cover up as best she can, wearing it like a jacket. 

Behind her Paule clears his throat. “Your Highness?”

“Yes?” 

She can see he’s trying to address her without looking at her directly. “May I offer you my cloak? The hallways are chilly and I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

“Thank you, Paule. That is very kind of you.” 

Without looking he removes his rust orange cloak and passes it to her, eyes averted. She admires his tact and is grateful for the cover, it’s long on her but drapes over her completely. 

“Shall I escort you to your rooms?”

She looks around the room, conflicted about what this night means for her place here. What the news of Lorth 46 means politically and whether the agreement the King accepted will endure. But she nods and follows Paule out the door back towards her rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's been a while, I was a bit stuck... I'm trying to write a bit more regularly so hopefully I can upload the next bits sooner rather than later.


End file.
